The Boss in Poseidon
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: Gabungan antara Protect The Boss sama Poseidon. My last FF for a while. RnR pliss


**The Boss in Poseidon**

By

Arisa Adachi

a.k.a

U-Know Boo

Pairing :: YunJae (maybe)

Casts : Jung Yunho, Kim (Jung) Jaejoong, Jisung and others.

**xxx**

Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Jisung berlayar menuju sebuah pulau untuk tujuan bisnis dengan menggunakan sebuah kapal yang cukup mewah. Namun sungguh disayangkan, di tengah-tengah perjalanan terjadi badai yang cukup besar. Hal itu otomatis membuat kapal tersebut terombang-ambing tidak tentu arah. Hingga akhirnya sebuah ombak raksasa datang dan menghantam kapal itu. Kapal itu tidak hancur sepenuhnya. Namun sukses membuat para penumpangnya termasuk dua sepupu Kim terhempas ke laut.

Kim Jaejoong menggapai-gapaikan tangannya. Matanya menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencari pertolongan. Berkali-kali ia berusaha mempertahankan tubuhnya tetap di permukaan. "Jisung!" teriaknya keras mencari sang sepupu. Namun hujan deras yang turun disertai angin kencang meredam teriakannya.

Pria itu mulai panic. Ia mulai kesulitan mempertahankan tubuhnya dan beberapa kali tertelan air laut. Ia berteriak lagi. Namun tak seorang pun terlihat disana kecuali puing-puing kapal yang hancur. Jaejoong sadar kalau orang-orang yang tadi bersamanya di kapal kini terbawa ombak dan entah berada dimana. Termasuk Jisung sepupunya.

Jaejoong berusaha menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya untuk meraih sebuah koper yang terombang-ambing tak jauh darinya. Begitu jarinya menyentuh koper itu, segera ia dekap koper besar yang milik entah siapa itu. Setidaknya benda itu membantunya tetap berada di permukaan. Napasnya keluar berebutan dari bibirnya yang mulai memucat.

Jaejoong mengeratkan dekapannya pada koper itu ketika sebuah ombak besar menghantamnya. Seketika tubuhnya terbawa tidak tentu arah. Entah berapa kali ombak-ombak baik itu kecil maupun besar menghantam tubuhnya yang hanya bertahan dengan sebuah koper. Dan ketika sebuah ombak besar setinggi entah berapa meter menghantamnya, sukses membuat tangannya terlepas dari koper itu.

Jaejoong mulai tenggelam. Mulanya ia berusaha mempertahankan tubuhnya di permukaan. Tangannya menggapai apa saja yang ia bisa ia sentuh. Kakinya bergerak sedemikian untuk membuatnya muncul ke permukaan. Ombak besar datang lagi, kali ini sukses mendorong tubuh lelahnya ke dalam laut. Kaki dan tangannya sudah lelah bergerak. Dan akhirnya ia membiarkan tubuhnya mulai di telan oleh air laut. Napasnya mulai sesak. Kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Perlahan namun pasti hanya kegelapan yang menghampar di depannya.

.

.

.

Sebuah perasaan yang aneh sekali. Jaejoong yakin kalau dirinya sudah mati. Namun ia merasa seseorang membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan udara ke dalamnya. Ia juga merasakan bibir lembut seseorang menyentuh mulutnya. Lalu berganti dengan tekanan-tekanan keras pada dadanya.

"Ya! Bangunlah!" Terdengar suara seseorang. Tapi Jaejoong tidak tahu itu suara siapa, satu yang ia tahu adalah ia menyukai suara itu. Kembali Jaejoong merasakan seseorang mencium, atau tepatnya memasukkan udara ke mulutnya lalu tekanan-tekanan kembali terasa di dadanya.

Jaejoong merasa air memenuhi tenggorokannya. Reflex ia terbatuk-batuk dan segera saja air laut yang sempat tertelan olehnya keluar. Napasnya mulai kembali lancar. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah seseorang berada sangat dekat dengannya.

'Matanya seperti musang,' batin Jaejoong ketika melihat wajah tampan itu. Wajah orang itu terlihat basah, sepertinya dia yang sudah menyelamatkan Jaejoong.

"Yunho-sshi!" Sebuah suara memanggil dan pria bermata seperti musang itu menoleh. Terlihat beberapa orang berseragam mendekatinya dan memberikan selimut. Pria bernama Yunho itu membantu Jaejoong duduk dan menyandarkannya pada dinding di belakangnya. Ia membalutkan selimut itu pada Jaejoong yang masih sedikit lemas.

"Ada yang kau butuhkan?" tanyanya. Jaejoong menatapnya sejenak. Lalu dengan lemah menggelengkan kepalanya. Yunho mengangguk sambil tersenyum, dan meski sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh air laut Jaejoong merasakan wajahnya memanas. Pria ini benar-benar tampan.

Jaejoong sedikit kecewa ketika Yunho berjalan meninggalkannya. Terlihat pria tinggi itu menghampiri seorang gadis yang kalau Jaejoong tidak salah ingat adalah pelayan di kapalnya tadi. Ia ingin memanggil, namun tubuhnya masih lemas bahkan untuk membuka suaranya.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya. Sepertinya ia berada dalam kapal lain yang lebih besar. Jaejoong bisa melihat beberapa orang yang bersamanya di kapal tadi, termasuk Jisung yang kini sedang meminum secangkir teh hangat.

Ia tersenyum tipis. Jaejoong menyimpulkan bahwa ia dan Jisung serta rekan perjalanan lainnya selamat dari amukan badai meski sempat terbawa ombak. Kembali ia menolehkan pandangannya pada Yunho yang sedang memberikan teh hangat pada korban tenggelam lainnya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Satu kesimpulan lagi. Kim Jaejoong telah jatuh cinta.

**===The End===**

**a/n** :: Oke, ini adalah PTB yang digabung dengan Poseidon :D~

Sebenernya ini udah pernah diposting di yunjaefanfiction4U(dot)wordpress(dot)com~

Ehem… Well, thx buat yg selama ini membaca dan mereview FF saya~ Bahkan ada yang mem-fave pula :D… Ini adalah ff terakhir saya, setelah ini saya memutuskan untuk hiatus meng-publish untuk waktu yang belum ditentukan. Gamsahamnida for all of you~~~ saranghae~


End file.
